Hidden Hell
by Never Look Back Again
Summary: Sora Kurosaki is the middle child of all of the Kurosaki children. She wasn't much like her family. She was quiet but confident, and had an intimidating air about her that made it difficult for her to make friends. Ichigo never wanted his sister to become a Shinigami, but he had no idea that she had been one before...
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Hell

Chapter One- An Introduction is in Order

Hello.

My name is Sora Kurosaki. And I am the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki, the older sister of Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, and the second child of Isshin Kurosaki.

I am 14 years old, just a year younger than Ichigo. Though you couldn't tell by the way he behaves sometimes. His temper makes him appear like a little kid on the best of days. I am thin, pale, with black hair and brown eyes, and I'm also kind of short. But that isn't actually something I mind.

What at annoys me is the fact that I'm bullied by the people in my class because I'm quiet and know more things than them. It's incredibly frustrating. They all look at me like I'm some sort of freak who shouldn't be there.

Ichigo says I shouldn't be. He says I should be in his class with how many times I've been top of my class. I honestly wish that I could be. It just isn't fair. I'm good friends with a lot of Ichigo's friends.

That is, apart from Rukia. I don't know why but she avoids me a lot. She also looks really sad whenever she looks at me. I've never asked her why. My best guess would be that I remind her of someone. I don't want to bring up any bad memories for her. I guess that I do that already.

Ichigo doesn't like the fact that Rukia doesn't speak with me. I suspect that he has asked her about it, but I get the feeling that Rukia is quite stubborn, and ignores any of his requests to talk to him about it, which just frustrates him more. I can't help feel amused by their friendship. I have a feeling that Rukia and Ichigo are true friends to each other, not that they would ever admit it.

You're probably wondering if I have the same gifts as my brother and my sister Karin. The answer to that question would be yes. I do see ghosts. I see them as clear as I see normal people. Some of them are actually quite good company. Others I avoid like the plague.

But it one day, something happened. Something that would completely change the way I saw spirits, and my brother, forever.

* * *

Okay, so this story was on my quotev and I though it was about time that I put it on here. Don't worry, I'm still doing my other stories, I'm just uploading this one. In fact, I'm currently working on the next chapter of Taken to the Grave, so exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Hell

Chapter Two- What Happened?

It was a normal day. My brother and my father were fighting each other again, and Karin and Yuzu were both eating breakfast. I sighed, stepping into the dining room and grabbing my father and brother by the ears, tugging harshly, my expression blank, though I imagine that both of them could see the very annoyed gleam in my eyes.

"You're both incredibly immature. Yuzu spent all this time making us breakfast and you're just going to waste it by making it cold. Tch. That's rude of the two of you."

"H-Hello S-Sora, my dear daughter! I'm so happy to see you this fine morning!"

I dropped him on the floor, annoyed once again as he had tried to hug my leg.

"Hmph, if you say so."

Ichigo straightened out, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, his brown eyes, a shade lighter than my own, staring at me in concern. I sighed, shrugging him off with a small smile on my face.

"Oh, Ichigo…You worry too much. I'm fine."

"Hey, it's my job to worry. You're my little sister after all."

I huffed at him, but my smile stayed on my face. It was sweet, I suppose, the way that my brother took care of myself and our sisters. He was a great big brother. Karin, Yuzu and I were lucky to have him in our lives. The three of us sat with Karin and Yuzu at the table, and started to eat. I would pinch our father when he got too loud when bickering with Ichigo, and I would give Ichigo a blank look, silently telling him to stop encouraging our father.

I was the first to finish breakfast, closely followed by Ichigo. The two of us said goodbye to the family, and started to walk to school. I hesitated in the walk half way there, and Ichigo frowned, turning to look back at me. I placed a hand over my heart, wincing slightly.

"Sora…is everything okay?"

"I-I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Can you feel it, Ichigo?"

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes intense. I looked to the pavement before closing my eyes, a sigh passing my lips.

"Sorry Ichi. It's probably nothing. I guess I've just been feeling a bit anxious lately. Lack of sleep, you know?"

Ichigo sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as the two of us started to walk again. He smiled at me softly, kissing my forehead.

"It's okay Sora. You're dreams aren't real, okay? Want me to stay up with you next time?"

"I can't do that to you Ichi. It wouldn't be fair of me."

"Well, if you're sure. Just, don't hesitate to come in to my room, okay? I don't like the idea of you sat up in your room awake in the middle of the night, all alone."

I sighed again. Ichigo always got like this when he found out about my nightmares. These nightmares were absolutely bizarre and I would stay awake once I woke up, trying to figure out what they meant. Butterflies, blood, death, Shinigami, terrifying monsters, faces that I recognised yet when I woke up I couldn't remember.

"Okay Ichi, if you say so."

As we kept walking, we were joined by Inoue and Tatsuki. I liked those two, more than Mizuiro and Keigo, but I suppose I liked them as well. Keigo did annoy me sometimes though. He was a bit of a pervert when it came to being in the presence of girls. Ichigo broke his nose the last time the boy tried to hit on me.

"Hey Sora, are you going to the next championship?"

"Yes, of course I am. I'm a finalist after all."

Tatsuki grinned, shoving me slightly.

"Awesome! So am I! The two of us will be facing each other!"

I smiled at her softly, and Inoue looked at me in surprise.

"Eh? Sora, you're a fighter?"

"Yes, I am. I've won a couple of competitions, it's no big deal."

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo snorted, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah right, don't sell yourself short, sis."

"Yeah Sora, you've won five different International Championships!"

Inoue clapped, smiling sweetly at me, her eyes shining brightly in admiration.

"Wow Sora, that's so cool! People must underestimate you a lot, huh? Considering how small and sweet you look!"

I smiled back shyly, my brother bumping my shoulder with his elbow slightly, the look on his face stern and friendly at the same time, as if to silently tell me that he was right about me once again. I rolled my eyes, and the four of us got to school just before the bell rang. I waved goodbye to my brother and his classmates before heading to my own class.

My class was on the other side of the building, so I decided to walk around the outside, around the back. It was a nice walk, just through the trees. And that was when I saw it. It was a black butterfly. It was a beautiful, delicate looking creature, and it almost looked like it was glowing purple. I was stood staring at the small creature for ages, and that was when I was surprised that it flew towards me and landed on my shoulder. I stayed impossibly still, and my eyes went wide with surprise. It really was beautiful…

I was stood staring at it for a very long time, my brain running at one hundred miles per hour. I was trying to remember why these butterflies looked so familiar. And that was when it clicked in my brain. My dreams, this kind of butterfly were in my dreams. I can't believe it.

 _"Do you remember now, Kyra…?"_

Kyra… That was my old name. It was the name that I had before I died. It was the name that I had before I became Sora Kurosaki. Back when my hair used to be a blood red instead of a dark brown. That was the name from when I used to be Kyra Abarai, Shinigami, 3rd seat of the 11th Division, the student of Kenpachi Zaraki, one of his favourites. My zanpakuto was Izanami, the Goddess of Death; she was a beautiful deity, with long black hair and very pale skin wearing a long and flowing purple kimono, covered with black butterflies, the Jigokucho, the Hell Butterflies, her guides and messengers. I had been taught by her how to use the butterflies in battle, and they were incredible allies to have in a battle.

She was, is, a jian in her normal form, a long, double-edged straight sword. When she was released in her bankai, she was even more unique, turning in to a large and intricately designed glaive. She was already powerful as a jian, allowing me to move quickly and block nearly every attack, but as the glaive she allows me to put more power in my attacks, making them deadly. And with the Jigokucho, acting as my protectors and my distractors, I was quite the foe.

I fell to my knees, tears welling in my eyes as I ran my hands through my hair. My breathing sped up as I tried to calm my heartbeat down, flashes of memories going through my brain, because that is what they were. They were my memories of my life before. And because of the rate I was remembering, I think that I was probably having a panic attack. My heart was racing, I was sweating, and my mouth had gone incredibly dry, and I couldn't breathe, my chest hurting. My head started to spin with the amount of things I started to remember, so confused that I could remember as well, because of the simple fact once a person is reincarnated, you aren't supposed to remember your past life because it can mess with someone's head mentally destroy them, which is why with every memory, I started to panic even more.

And that is when I passed out.

Passing out is a rather odd feeling. You try really hard to grasp on to your consciousness and yet it just slips away from you, making you feel light headed and sick even as your world falls in to darkness. It's more horrible than odd, actually, now that I am thinking about it…

But that really isn't what was important right now. I knew that when I woke up, I wasn't actually awake. And that was because Izanami was sat next to me in a very grassy and flowery field. The sky was sunny, and there was a light breeze. I sat up, rubbing at my forehead, blood red hair spilling over my shoulders, and I felt my own eyes widened in surprise. A musical laugh sounded from next to me.

"Don't worry Kyra, Sora… Your hair is only red when you are in your mindscape, or when you become a Shinigami again."

"Izanami…What's happening? How do I remember? Why do I remember?"

"It's because you weren't supposed to die. You were never meant to forget, Sora. People are still mourning you, I'll have you know. Everyone, your brother, your many friends, your Captain and Lieutenant, they all miss you terribly. Renji gets absolutely smashed whenever he is reminded of you, and Rukia gets incredibly sad."

I jolted in shock as I realised that the reason that Rukia Kuchiki had always been so sad around me, and didn't know how to talk to me, because I was a constant reminder of a friend that she didn't save. I swallowed nervously, burying my face in my hands.

"She must really hate me… being a constant reminder of the girl she had grown up with…the only difference I have is the missing scar across my face and my hair is brown instead of red… I hope she can forgive me for dying."

Izanami giggled, a hand playing with the hem of her sleeve on her kimono.

"Of course she will. You will be you again after all. The girl that became the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division with such ease and did everything she could to look after the people she cared for, the complete opposite to her older brother, and yet the two of you so alike. Hey, you have two hot tempered older brothers now!"

I felt my eye twitch.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

My eye twitched again as Izanami laughed sweetly, kissing my cheek.

"I have missed you sweet one."

"I've missed you Izanami."

"Now, it is time for you to wake up. You have been in here with me much longer than it feels like. Your family is very concerned. You have two very sweet younger sisters who are panicking right now. So, wake up, wake up! Your brother Ichigo will need some help with this Hollow you know."

My mindscape started to fade away, and I smiled softly, content.

"Thank you Izanami."

"You're welcome sweet one… Remember, I am always with you…"

I woke up to find that I was in my room, my sisters and my brothers both looking down at me in concern. I blinked up at them slowly, and Yuzu burst in to tears, hugging me tight as I sat up.

"Oh Sora, we were so scared! When Ichigo carried you in to the clinic we didn't know what to do! You were so pale!"

I hugged my sister back, and looked at Karin, surprised to see that she had tears on her face as well. Karin had not cried since our mom died, she said she didn't want anyone to worry about her anymore. To know that I am the reason she was crying made me feel incredibly guilty, and I pulled her in to my arms with Yuzu, the two girls curling in to my embrace. Ichigo sat on my bed as well, and wrapped his arms around all three of us. He buried his face in to my hair, and I could feel him scowling, causing me to smile slightly.

"I'm okay guys, I promise."

"Yeah, well, don't do it again. By the time someone found you, you were freezing and shivering! I had to run home with you as fast as I could and you've been unconscious all day!"

"It's not like I asked to have a panic attack, Ichigo…"

My siblings looked at me in surprise. Karin frowned at me slightly.

"You haven't had a panic attack since the last time there was one of those really bad spirits in town, Sora! Does that mean there is another one?"

I understood why my siblings were so worried. The last time I had a panic attack, my father got a phone call informing him of our mother's death. Ichigo looked incredibly worried. I smiled at them sweetly, calming them.

"I'm okay guys, I promise. Nothing is wrong. I've just been very tired recently, not sleeping very well. I guess it just all caught up to me."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, and I poked him in the middle of the forehead.

"If you keep scowling like that, Ichi, you're going to have wrinkles."

"Next time you have a nightmare, you come to me. No arguments."

I sighed. Yuzu and Karin were nodding in agreement with Ichigo, and I realised that I knew that this was going to be one argument that I couldn't win.

"Fine, I will go to your room. Honestly, you do worry too much."

"Yes, because I'm going to listen to the girl who had a panic attack and passed out because of her nightmares and lack of sleep."

"Pfft, details."

Ichigo and I shared a soft smile, a smile of understanding. The two of us were in an understanding. We knew that we would always look out for each other, no matter what. And right now, I knew that I was going to have to start protecting my family from the Hollows, especially Ichigo, considering how much spiritual energy he has. And that was when I noticed the amount of chaotic, almost painful energy coming from the clinic. I frowned as the four of us separated, and I got out of bed, slipping on my shoes that had been removed.

"What happened? Why is the clinic full?"

"Huh? How do you do that Sora?"

I grinned at Yuzu.

"It's hard to understand, and even harder to explain. So, what happened? A lot of people seem to be in pain."

Ichigo sighed.

"There was a huge traffic accident. The clinic and the hospital are completely overwhelmed. But dad has told us to stay out of the way now that most of the patients are settled to keep an eye on you."

I gratefully took a sip of the water that Yuzu offered me, smiling and ruffling her hair, causing her to giggle.

"Well, I'm okay now. So we better go help dad before he scares all the patients off before they're well enough to leave."

The four of us all sweat-dropped as we remembered when our father decided to sing to some patients… We headed downstairs before that could happen, and as we stepped in to the clinic, dad started yelling for Ichigo. I gasped in shock and Ichigo froze as we saw a face we knew.

"Chad?!"


End file.
